The Bedroom Chronicles
by writing bird
Summary: A variety of one-shots taking place in Matt and Kate's bedroom.


The wedding had been beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the beauty of Kate's face as I carried her over the threshold. Now, standing flush against me, her face is alight and splitting with a smile, making my heart swell. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, and our lips, stretching into smiles, caress one another, sealing the vows we made earlier. My hands are wrapped around her waist, holding her body against mine. I am sure she can feel the hardness between my legs pressed against her stomach, but she doesn't seem to mind. She is pushing her body against mine, leading me towards the huge bed in the middle of the suite. My fingers are trying to find the zipper on the back of her dress, and her hands are starting to skirt around my neck to undo my tie and shirt. I finally grab hold of the tiny zipper and start to pull it down, my heart beating fast and my breath coming in short bursts.

Her fingers undo my tie with ease and move onto the buttons of my shirt, brushing against the skin on my chest, setting it on fire. She has never touched me there. She has never really seen my body, touched it. Tonight will be our first night finally getting to know every single inch of one another, and I am terrified. She has known me for years. It has been four years since our first trip together, our first adventure of many. She has seen my body change, she has seen me get taller, wider. But what if I'm not enough? What if my shoulders aren't defined enough for her, my arms not strong enough, what if I do something wrong? Her body is perfect, a Greek goddess, and I am a simple cabin boy who is beyond lucky to merely be in her presence.

"Matt." Her sigh draws me out of my stupor, reminding me again of how lucky I am to be here, with her, sharing this moment. Her fingers are running over my collarbone, slipping the shirt off my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. I stand there, her eyes piercing into mine, feeling naked, exposed and vulnerable as her hands dance their way around my shoulders.

My hands are running down her body, too, feeling her bare skin for the first time. One hand is caressing her shoulder blades, down to the small of her back, and the other sitting on her waist, on top of the beaded dress that will soon be adorning the floor. I can't bring myself to take it off her frame, exposing her body to me for the first time. As much as I want to see her, I cannot invade her privacy in that way.

A breath escapes from my throat, "I love you."

She smiles a smile brighter than the sun itself. "I love you too."

Her hands move to my face, bringing my lips to hers. My mouth opens against hers, and the feeling that sweeps through me is a feeling of utmost happiness.

Her hands move down from my face, down to my arms and hands. Her hands guide mine to her shoulders, where her dress is open, and begins to pull them in such a way that her dress begins to slip down her arms.

I pull away from her, gasping. "Kate, are- are you sure?"

"We're married, Matt. It'll have to happen eventually," she smiles as she says it, lighting my heart on fire as I remember that I am the luckiest man on earth.

I slip the dress off her shoulders, down her arms. She is not wearing a corset, nor a brassiere. My hands go to her breasts, automatically, cupping them in my palms, running my thumb over the hard, pink nipple. My instinct tells me to lower my lips onto it, but I look up at Kate, my eyes meeting hers. The expression on her face is undecipherable, a certain fear and wonder, and I feel myself relax. She is unsure, too. This is our first time, not only with each other, but our very first. Neither of us has been this vulnerable with another person, and really, neither of us knows exactly what to do. I crush my lips to hers, revelling in the newness of our skins pressed against one another, her breasts crushed against my chest, sending even more blood down to my groin.

My hands continue their exploration, discovering the new lands of her body: the plains of her stomach, the mounds of her breasts, the valley between her shoulder blades. Her hands are mirroring mine, touching every exposed inch of my body, leaving fire in their path. I gasp once her hand reaches the trail of hair on my lower stomach. She breaks away from my lips and looks at me in the eye.

With a shy smile, I nod, and I feel her undo the button and zipper of my trousers, feeling her delicate hands press against my hardness, which is straining through my underpants as my trousers fall. She is looking down at it with an unreadable expression. I suddenly feel exposed, scared.

"Kate?"

She looks up at me, her cheeks flushed. "Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"Will it- will it fit?" There is a slight tremor in her voice.

A breath escapes my throat. "Yes, it will."

She looks uncertain, and I lower my lips to her neck. A shaky breath escapes her throat, which turns into a small moan once I begin lightly sucking on her pulse. I lower my hands onto her hips, covered by the thick layer of her petticoat. My hands slip under the elastic and let it fall.

Kate pulls away and her eyes meet mine. There is desire there, but also doubt. I am sure my expression mirrors hers. I take her face between my hands, bringing my lips down onto hers. I know I will never tire of kissing her.

Her hands are wrapped around my waist, and she is pulling me towards her as she takes small steps onto the bed. She gets to the edge of it and begins to sit down, pulling my body down with her. She slides up further onto the bed on her forearms, and I am suspending myself over her, barely allowing myself to touch her body. This is it. This is our wedding night, and we have finally made it to the marriage bed. My heart is racing, my pulse is faster than a hummingbird's wings, and I am certain my body is shaking. Tonight, Kate and I will truly become one, something I have wanted for longer than I am willing to admit, yet a thought that paralyzes me to my very core.

Once more, I lower my face to hers, massaging her lips with mine, one of my hands in her hair, the other one supporting myself above her. Her hands are on my shoulders, and I feel her leg press between mine, drawing a lustful moan from my lips. My hips press lower onto hers, seeking more of that delicious friction that makes my hair stand on end. My kiss becomes more passionate, wilder, and all I want is to press myself as close as possible to her. I want to defy the laws of physics and let our bodies fuse into one. I want Kate.

Her cheeks are wet.

I pull away instantly, my eyes searching her face for an explanation, but there doesn't seem to be any. Her eyes are shut and leaking tears down the sides of her face, and her body seems to be shaking.

"Kate," I say, a ball rising to my throat. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's okay." Her eyes are still shut. "Keep going."

I sit back onto my heels. "No. Tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes open, and they are brimming with tears. "It's nothing, Matt. I'm just scared, is all."

"Why?"

"Because everyone says it hurts."

I just stare at her, my mouth slightly open.

"I know, it's stupid. It's going to have to happen eventually, and I need to get over it, so I don't know why I'm crying or so scared, or anything." She is starting to ramble, and I put my finger to her lips. Her eyebrows raise.

"It doesn't have to hurt," I tell her.

"No, it does. Just for women, not men."

"No, Kate, it doesn't. It's just a myth." I am becoming exasperated, but sad at the same time. "I would never hurt you."

"Not on purpose, I know. But it always hurts, especially the first time," she insists.

"Kate. It doesn't have to hurt, I promise you."

Her eyes seek mine, a small frown forming above her eyes.

"Trust me," I say. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

I lower my lips to hers again. I kiss her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead. "The second you say stop, I'll stop. I promise."

She nods. I kiss her for some time, feeling her relax underneath me. Her hands come up to my hair, tangling themselves in the strands as I lower my mouth to her throat. I run my lips along her collarbone, my tongue coming out to taste the salt on her skin.

Her chest rises as she takes deep breaths, calling me down to her breasts. I cup one with my hand, and lower my mouth to the other one. I kiss around her nipple, eventually drawing it into my mouth. Her body is exquisite, soft, supple, gentle. It is perfect.

I lower my mouth further, kissing her ribs, her abdomen, her navel. My hand slips under her knickers, feeling the soft skin of her hip for the first time. A small whimper escapes her mouth.

I look up, her eyes are closed, a small smile adorning her lips.

I loop my fingers through the elastic of her knickers and begin to pull them down. She lifts her hips, eyes opening to meet mine. My hands slip her knickers down, revealing her body to me for the first time, as though I were unveiling a most marvelous work of art.

Her cheeks are flushed, and I can't tell if it is with arousal or embarrassment. Or both. Her eyes meet mine once more and she nods, allowing me to pull down the knickers completely, off her legs, leaving her body naked in front of me.

I follow my instinct, and lower my mouth onto the mahogany fuzz between her legs.

She sits up as though she's been electrocuted. "What are you doing?!"

"Kate, it's okay."

"Your _mouth_?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me do this for you. I want to."

With her eyes wide open, she leans back, resting on her forearms, watching me. I caress her thigh, lift it over my shoulder and lean back down.

The scent is intoxicating. Gone are the perfumes and hair products. This smell is only Kate's, and it is calling me down onto her. My mouth lowers down, opening, letting the scent fill my lungs, her taste fill my mouth. She tastes salty, like the ocean at Lionsgate City. She tastes like home.

I let my tongue wander around, exploring the textures, tastes. She is beginning to moan, her hips moving to my face, pressing herself against me. My lips wrap around the nub in her center, sucking. She cries out, grabs my hair, wrapping a fist around the sensitive hairs on the base of my neck. A smile almost causes me to lose suction, but I keep going, flicking my tongue against her nub. She is whimpering, her hands pressing my face deeper into her, and her hips bucking forward.

"Matt, god, yes!"

One of my hands reaches up to cup her breast, and my lips let go of the nub, choosing to kiss around it, my tongue going lower down, breaching her entrance.

"Oh my god." Her voice is breathy, shaking.

My hand moves back down, running over her body before coming back to rest between her legs. I touch her with a finger, rubbing around the nub and eventually brining it down to her entrance. Her breath is shaky, faltering, yet her hips are moving uncontrollably.

I press my finger forward, slowly, not wanting to hurt her. It slips in with ease thanks to the slick wetness. I press upward, trying to find the miracle spot that I have heard of.

My mouth is still on her, flicking and sucking and licking and massaging. Her legs are shaking around my head, and I feel her heel on my back, pressing just under my shoulder blade. Her breath is coming in quick bursts now, shallow, with moans and whimpers escaping her lips.

I push another finger in, curving them upwards, pressing inside. I curve them just a little more, and, that's it!

A loud cry escapes her throat, and I fear that the door of the suite may not be able to block it all out. I do it again, eliciting the same response from her. I want the world to know that she is mine, that I am the one making her cry out in pleasure, that my body was made to be with hers.

I press continuously, finding a rhythm between my fingers and my tongue. She is beginning to build up, her cries becoming louder, faster, until finally she screams out.

I feel her walls contract around my fingers, her hands gripping my hair until I think she'll pull it out by the roots. The taste of her body fills my mouth, leaving my body shaking, wanting more. Her scent fills my lungs, better than air. Her moans and ragged breath are the only sound in the room.

"Matt." Her breath is shaking, as are her hands, legs, body.

I pull away, letting go of the anchor that is keeping me tethered to earth. She is biting her lip, a small frown adorning her eyebrows. I know how pleasure looks on her now, and there is absolutely nothing more beautiful in this world. I unhook her leg from my shoulder, and push myself up to her level.

Lying beside her, I stroke her hair, her neck. I smile. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

A small chuckle escapes her lips. Her eyes open. She smiles. "That was…." She buries her face in my chest, laughing.

I hold her to me. I never want to let go.

She looks up at me, her eyes meeting mine, her lips parted. I look down at her, wanting to kiss her, but I don't know if I should.

She answers the question for me, wrapping her lips over mine, clearly not caring about the lingering tastes. She is wrapping her arms around my neck, her hands on my shoulders, pulling me back onto her body. Her legs are parted, wrapped around my waist, and the heat emanating from between her legs is making me painfully aware of my own arousal. My hips lower down onto hers, pressing myself against her body. Even through my briefs, I can feel her wetness, her heat. I pull my lips away from hers.

"Kate." It is the only word I know, the only word that matters.

A mischievous smile adorns her lips, a smile I know so well. Her hands run down my back onto my briefs, pulling them down.

"Make love to me, Matt."

Hearing those words sends a ripple running down my spine. It's as though my whole life has led up to this moment: the moment where Kate and I will truly become one. One body, one mind, one spirit.

I pull away from her, shaking, quickly shedding my briefs, discarding them onto the floor. My length springs free, pointing away from my body, as though it were trying its hardest to reach Kate. I look at her, she is clearly gazing down at it, her eyes full of curiosity. Her hand reaches over to grasp it, and I almost shout. Her hand is soft, yet her grip is solid, steady, rubbing up and down my shaft. My nerves melt away, my vision sharpens. We were made for one another.

I place my hand over hers, stopping her movements.

"I need you," I whisper.

"Then have me," she replies and pulls my face down to hers.

Our bodies are perfectly aligned, my arousal is pressed between her legs, feeling her wetness and curls. She wraps her legs tight around my waist and pushes her body upward. Guiding myself with my hand, I enter her, wet heat engulfing me.

Time stops. My eyesight goes dark. I have no idea if I am still breathing, but I honestly don't care. The only thing that matters is that I am inside Kate. _Inside_ her. We are as close as two human beings can possibly be, and the feeling is miraculous.

"Matt," her voice snaps me back to reality. "Matt, move."

Having her permission, my hips start to shift on their own accord, pulling away and slamming back into her. Her legs tighten around my body, her hands on my shoulders.

I am holding myself by my forearms, but I lower my lips down onto hers. My hips continue pumping, each thrust lighting my nerves on fire. I press my body against hers, needing to be as close as possible to her.

The sensations are unlike anything I have ever felt. Her body is better than flying, breathing. The hair on my arms is standing on end and my breath is becoming ragged, slipping through my lips at an alarming rate.

I change my angle slightly and Kate cries out, the vibration of her voice tickling my lips. "God, Matt, don't stop."

Her voice encourages me to keep going, keep thrusting. She is enjoying this as much as me. This is what lovemaking is supposed to be like, and knowing that we are doing it right our very first time invigorates me and proves to me that we are meant to be together.

She is moaning, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips are forming a small circle. Her fingernails are digging small semicircles onto my shoulders, and her legs are holding me tight against her body. My face is in the crook of her neck, kissing the sensitive skin.

"Oh, Matthew!"

My full name takes me aback. The only other time I heard her say it was at our wedding, a few hours ago. No one ever uses it, and I have never really liked it. It always felt like too much for such a simple boy, but it feels perfect coming from Kate's lips.

Her voice is getting louder with each thrust. Her chest, neck and face are flushing, turning her skin a beautiful shade of pink. She is throwing her head back, and I can tell she is close.

I move one hand down back to her nub, rubbing it with a finger, and that does it. She is screaming, her fingernails digging into my shoulders, possibly making me bleed, but I don't care. All I want is for her to feel as amazing as she makes me happy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Matthew. Matthew, Matthew, Matthew."

Her voice moaning out my name is what sends me over the edge. The tightness, the heat, the wetness collapsing around me are blurring my eyes. My hips are pumping desperately, losing any kind of rhythm they had previously acquired. My breath is ragged, shallow, and a hoarse cry is escaping my throat. I feel myself shudder, a strong wave spreading from my groin all around my body, and I spill into her. My vision goes dark.

I come around just a few moments later. Kate's breathing is still shallow and quick, and her legs are still wrapped around me. I lean forward and kiss her lips.

She is smiling as her eyes meet mine. "Hi."

"Hey."

She sighs.

I shift to lie next to her, my shaft slipping out as I move, separating us into two different entities once more. I press my body next to hers, holding her shoulder against my chest, reaching my hand out to take hers, entwining our fingers together.

She looks at our hands and gives mine a squeeze.

I kiss her shoulder lightly, barely caressing it with my lips. "How are you?" I whisper.

She giggles again. "Amazing. You?"

"Same."

She looks over at me, a question inherent in her face, yet she seems to be reluctant to speak.

I raise my eyebrow.

"How did you know how to do that?"

I laugh. "I grew up around sailors."

"Really?"

"You knew that."

"I mean, is that actually what men talk about?"

I nod, smiling. "It really is. I'd say that it's the biggest topic when the ship is flying smoothly."

Her eyes widen. "And, that's how you knew how to do… that?" She gestures down her body.

"I guess. I've heard about it many times, and I'd heard of specific… places. But the rest was just instinct."

She nuzzles her head into my chest. "You're amazing."

My chest swells with pride. "So are you."

"Me? No, I'm not. It's not something women talk about, especially not in polite society. The only thing I knew was that it hurts, especially the first time, and that you must do it whenever your husband wants to. It's your duty as a wife."

I look down at her. "No, it isn't. It takes two to tango."

She laughs at the expression. "It does," she says, "and I am so glad they were wrong about it hurting."

"Like I said, it's a myth. If you're tense, or not, um, wet enough" I answer, blushing at the last part.

"Maybe their husbands don't know anything either. I can't imagine it's something that men talk about in 'polite society'." The disdain is clear in her voice. "They have no idea what they're missing."

"No, I guess they don't," I reply, tiredness beginning to weigh my body down, like gravity when we returned to Earth.

"Just so you know, I'll expect you to, uh, kiss me there every time we make love now."

I laugh. "I think I can do that."

I lean back and grab the duvet from the side of the bed. It must have fallen over at some point, but clearly neither one of us noticed. I cover us, pressing myself close to her body, holding her hand.

"You called me Matthew."

"I did. I like how it sounds."

"No one calls me Matthew."

"I do now," she points out.

"Don't let it catch on."

"I'll only call you that in private."

"Mmhm." I feel her relax against my body and shift even closer. "Can I call you Katherine?"

"I guess that'd be fair."

I smile, pressing my lips down onto her head.

"We should turn out the light."

"We should." My breathing is slowing down, evening out, deepening.

"Are you falling asleep, Matt?"

A small sound escapes my throat.

I feel her press a kiss onto the back of my hand. The last thought I have before sleep overtakes me is that being with Kate is better than flight.


End file.
